wikia_pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ashley Benson
'Ashley Victoria Benson '''es una Actriz y Modelo estadounidense conocida por interpretar de Hanna Marin en la serie de ABC Family ''Pretty Little Liars. También se la conoce por su actuación en la película''Bring It On: In It to Win It'', donde interpreta a Carson, una porrista de Los Tiburones de la Costa Oeste y por la película Spring Breakers, de Harmony Korine. Su hermana es Shaylene Benson. Biografía Benson nació en Anaheim Hills, California1 Siendo niña, se mudó a San Diego (California) junto a su familia. Con sólo siete meses de gestación un muy bajo peso, debió permanecer en cuidados intensivos durante dos meses antes de que le dieran el alta. Existió la posibilidad de tener que realizarle una cirugía cardíaca, pero el día de Navidad, con sólo una semana de vida, los doctores informaron a sus padres que la cirugía no sería necesaria. Ashley creció entonces normalmente, y ya a los 3 años de edad, comenzó a cantar y bailar en distintas disciplinas, como ballet, jazz, hip-hop y lírico. Durante toda su infancia participó en distintos eventos, y comenzó a modelar y actuar en distintas obras de su pueblo natal. Primeros Años A los 4 años, tuvo una hermana por parte de su madre la cual llamaron Juana que se apellido Curuchet. A esta edad Ashley comenzó a participar en coros infantiles, llegando a cantar ante 2500 personas en una iglesia, durante celebraciones navideñas. A los 8 años, comenzó su carrera como modelo infantil, firmando con la agencia Ford Models, apareciendo en varias imágenes y videos musicales. Ella hizo una aparición en la serie Zoey 101. Le ofrcieron el papel como Megan en Drake&Josh pero ella no lo aceptó. Carrera En 1999, Benson comenzó su carrera como actriz, actuando en diversos comerciales, aunque rápidamente hizo su salto a el cine y la televisión. En abril de 2004 firmó un contrato por tres años con la serie de televisión Days of our Lives. En esta serie interpretó a Abigail "Abby" Deveraux, la hija mayor de los personajes Jack Deveraux y Jennifer Horton. Entre los shows televisivos en los que hizo aparición figuran: The Girls Next Door, A Haunting, Sex and the City, Hero, Weird Astronomy y Lucky. También actuó en la película 13 Going On 30. Apareció como Carson en la película Bring It On: In It to Win It. Para lograr el papel principal tuvo que terminar su contrato con Days of our Lives. Recientemente, actuó en la película Fab Five: The Texas Cheerleader Scandal (titulada en Hispanoamérica como El escándalo de las porristas), donde interpretó a Brooke Tippit. La susodicha película está basada en una historia real que ocurrió en una escuela de Texas (McKinney North High School). En 2009 protagonizó la serie Eastwick. La serie estaba basada en la novela de John Updike, The Witches of Eastwick, y en la adaptación de la película de 1987 con el mismo nombre. Su personaje, Mia, era la hija adolescente de Roxie Torcoletti (Rebecca Romijn). La serie fue de corta duración y solo duro 13 capítulos antes de que ABC cancelará la serie por baja audiencia. Actualmente interpreta a Hanna Marin en la exitosa serie de ABC Family, Pretty Little Liars. En la cual trabaja con Lucy Hale, Troian Bellisario, Shay Mitchell, Sasha Pieterse. La serie se estrenó con un éxito de 2.47 millones de espectadores y la actuación de Benson siendo elogiada por la crítica. Ashley también ha participado en las grabaciones de la película Ex-mas Carol, junto a Chad Michael Murray y Christina Milian, que se estrenará próximamente. Benson también ha aparecido recientemente en el videoclip del grupo estadounidense Hot Chelle Rae, Honestly. En el 2012 inició la filmación de Spring Breakers junto a Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens y James Franco. Categoría:Actores